MT
"Jahls, STFU, or I will mail your @$$ back to you in a Pringles Can." -MT MT is a BZPC 2 moderator, and is the leader of the Zehvor, a BZP based Toa Team, and also heads OTS, a "company" that produces everything from stories to MoCs to comics. {| border=1 align=right cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 width=230 style="margin: 0 0 1em 1em; border: 1px #641010 solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" | align="center" colspan=2 bgcolor="#641010" style="border-bottom:2px solid #641010; font-size:150%;" | MT |- | bgcolor="#1E1E1E" align="center" colspan="2" | http://www.submiturpics.com/images/op7vbbh5bm86y2aavyn.png |- valign="top" | bgcolor="#000000" align="center" height=23 colspan="2" | Zehvor Leader, BZPC Moderator |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Joined BZP: | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | May 15, 2007 |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Joined BZPC | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | April 2009 |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Resides in: | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | BZPC, BZPC Wiki, BZPower, Facebook, ZC |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Nicknames: | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | Emtee, Mt. Zehvor, Pastor MT(lovingly labeled by VTP) |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Created Zehvor in: | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | February 2009. |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Talents | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | Writing, RPGing, MoCing, Learning how to make comics. |- Joining BZP MT joined BZP on May 15 of 2007. He really didn't do much for the first month of his BZP existence. He wound up in the comedy forum one day and ended up reading, "The Bionicles and I," by MisterMatoro. This inspired him to write The Bionicles Try To Run A House, which would for a time be the longest comedy on BZPower. The Beginning of a Legend No one had any idea that TBTTRAH would one day hold the title for longest comedy ever written on BZP. MT certainly didn't, and while TBTTRAH took a while to pick up any sort of fan base, he struck deals with Mr. Matoro, his inspiration and other comedy writers on BZP, that if they would review his comedy he would return the favor. He became friends with many people this way, even after their story died out. It was also during this time that he met members like Brenmac and Sonu, who would later become third in command and deputy(respectively) on the Toa Zehvor, a team formed from BZP members, which would be created years later. For the present, TBTTRAH continued to thrive and pick up fans. Age of Friendship MT became friends with people all over the comedy forum, such as Kagha, and during this time began two spinoffs of TBTTRAH, The Bionicles Try To Run a Nation and The Bionicles Try To Run a Business. MT soon got the idea that TBTTRAH could actually become a huge series. Soon Brenmac began circulating the idea of a team around the other fans of TBTTRAH. The idea was never taken seriously, however. It was towards the end of this timeframe that MT began a small known Mafia series called TBTTRAH Mafia, which is still going today. Soon after he was introduced by Mesonak to the BZPC, and met people like Levacius, Rahkshiking, and ODSTarakava on BZP. All in all, this was probably the peak of MT's career on BZP, due to all the new friends and becoming a well known comedy writer. Rise of the Zehvor and the Vahki Wars MT had always preferred peace to violence, but that attitude seemed to change when the Vahki, lead by Terrak, made their appearance on the BZP scene. Some member opposed them, but there was never a cooperative effort against them until MT took a peaceful group Levacius had created and started "attacking" the Vahki, which consisted of questioning their motives and trying to get them to break apart. The strategy worked, and soon, the Vahki were disbanded. This "victory" lead MT to create his own team, which would ended up being called the "Zehvor," after the name Brenmac had suggested over a year ago. The Zehvor were the first "toa team," on BZP, and to this day their base is known as "Boxtus Arena," which is MT's blog. Oddly enough, some of the Vahki went on to become MT's friends, including Mesonak and KTM. A 2nd Vahki force, lead by "Darth Sock" attempted a war of sorts on the Zehvor, but got nowhere. A potential 3rd Vahki war was broken up by Kufi much later on. The End of a Career? Nothing good lasts forever, and MT found this out with TBTTRAH. After it became a hot topic on the BZP front page(#4 at it's highest), BZP was hacked by those who would later become known as the MiB. TBTTRAH lost it's status as the longest comedy on BZP, dropping to #3 all time. The spamming and a controversial "political" joke lead to TBTTRAH's closing, which left MT disappointed that he hadn't ended up attaining his goal of the longest comedy ever. Most of TBTTRAH's fans wondered what would happen now. MT had become increasingly dissatisfied with BZP and had talked about leaving. MT, however, did decide to give a comedy on BZP another shot. The Aftermath of TBTTRAH The sequel to TBTTRAH was named Aftermath by ODSTarakava, and got off to a very slow start. An explanation by MT as to why TBTTRAH had been closed was met with hostility by the mods, but MT ignored them for the most part and continued writing. The comedy is still going on today, and while not on the record breaking pace TBTTRAH set, it is one of the most popular comedies on BZP today. Hacked Again The MiB weren't done after their previous hacking. In mid-summer of 2009, the group hacked BZP and began getting members banned. Within a matter of days the admins took BZP offline, and it stayed that way for about a month. Some of the users on BZPC found the MiB chatroom and struck back, spamming the place like crazy. MT joined in on this and became one of the most hated BZPians by the MiB, although he always kept his BZP name secret. The MiB proceeded to somehow follow him into a secret chat, where one of their members using no name, no picture, and no name on the member list, tried to question MT about how he knew about the MiB. MT showed this to Venom, Invictus, and some other owners, but no one was able to figure out what it meant. BZP was soon brought back online with new safety measures, which was when MT became randomly modded by Venom. He was then randomly de-modded two months later, on claims that he and Levacius had "tricked" Venom into modding. Reset After an elaborate plan by Venom tricked Anon, Jedi, and other controversial BZPCians into revealing their true thoughts about him, BZPC was rebooted and everyone became a guest again. Venom was thinking about potentially not membering MT, but Tenebrae Invictus came to the rescue and got MT into the chat. While MT was lucky, Blackout and Sylux weren't, as they were banned from the chat about a week later. Split Paths MT decided to also take the TBTTRAH series in a different direction. In October of 2009, he created the first ever TBTTRAH epic, dubbed "TBTTRAH: Vundas," which told the story of Toa Vecolity, a character who had played a minor role in TBTTRAH and Aftermath. MT seemed to have fully recovered from TBTTRAH being closed, although Aftermath and Vundas have been constantly noted to have a much darker tone than TBTTRAH. Vundas was the finished "Project Nikana," which MT had announced months earlier. The idea had been dropped for a while, but it was picked back up and released in time to celebrate the 5th season of the TBTTRAH series, which was dubbed "Split Paths." During this time MT also became a fan of iBZP, which is run by Var. He would love to join the show, but a lack of microphone inputs has stopped him from doing so. "War" MT then decided to pull a prank on the Ventorus, jokingly declaring war and creating some hatred between both teams. The Ventorus were on the point of breaking, when MT let Mesonak in on the act, and they both revealed to everyone that it was a giant joke. Eyru summed up everyone's feelings when he said "I'm never coming back to this blog: I'm sick of getting MT'd." MT proceeded to do the exact same prank about a week later and it yielded the exact same results, except Rahkshiking left the Zehvor this time. But he came back later. Reset (Thank You Version) Shadrahk and others had become increasingly frustrated by what they claimed to be a too large upper class of BZPCians. Their complaint eventually reached Venom, who reset the whole chat again and had mods voted for this time. MT was voted into the very last mod spot, and regained his powers as moderator, while fellow Zehvor Sonu became an owner. Chubby Huggs A little time after the new year, MT introduced the chat to his "cat," Chubby Huggs, who, according to MT, is made of "100% hugs and love," and because of that, can never be killed. Chubby proceeded to go on to break up many fights while spreading his message of joy and love, including a huge one between Star and Meso. The Great Chat Rescue MT played an important role in what was later known as the "Great Chat Rescue." About a month after he was modded, several Anons, including Aho, Desu, Lih, and KT came on to BZP. MT quickly got in an argument with them, because he felt like they were complaining and whining about the rules far too much. After Mange broke up an argument between him and Aho, MT realized that they were here to stay. Regretting this, he went away, hoping for some peace to return to the BZPC. It did return, in the form of ~Starparu 411~, who came up with a plan to take down the group, which had become known as the "Aho Worshippers," at that point. The plan consisted of Star posing as a noob and then jumping into an argument over the rules in order to get them to explain why they didn't like the rules. MT gladly offered his assistance, sparking the debate and then letting the disguised Star jump in. Within 5 minutes, Star had many screens of them cursing, insulting Venom, and spamming. Venom came on a little while later, and, after seeing the screens, proceeded to ban all of Aho's group, giving instructions to MT to hunt down the last two, Desu and Lih. MT banned Desu a little while later, while Lih has not been seen since this incident. The Chat's Finale Just 2 days later, MT arrived at the BZPC to find that it had been abandoned. He began to try to figure out why, when Dariux brought him to Tmoag's chat and explained that Venom had closed the chat for good. Dariux, QQQQ, and Jahli had been waiting at the BZPC for people to turn up so they could bring them to the new chat. MT decided to stay there until he could formulate a plan that would bring most of the survivors together. BZPC 2 Mange, taking control of the situation, created the BZPC 2(not the BZPC Mark 2). It began serving as the new BZPC. MT arrived at the new BZPC just in time to be elected moderator, barely beating out Nif and Blackout. Personality MT, while a comedian, does have a limit of randomness that he will take, and this has lead him to some arguments with QQQQ and Anon, who is now banned. On the flip side, MT does have a problem with total strictness, and is known to be one of the more merciful mods, as long as the member made an honest mistake. He does, however, have an almost zero tolerance level for whiners and people who do stuff to intentionally annoy someone. He also has a strong dislike of the Anonymous group, 4 Chan, and almost everything associated with it. MT has a large number of friends on BZPC and BZP, and most of them like him very much, while those people who aren't his friends generally don't. In short, MT is usually one of those people who you either like or you don't. Trivia MT is the only person to ever have been kicked for impersonating himself. MT is one of only 7 people on BZPC to have written a comedy. The other 6 are: Makuta of Comedy, Levacius, Mesonak, KTM, Kagha, and VTP. Though Akaku(unknowingly) started it, MT was the one who popularized the "change name for funny kick" thing, where members change their names to make their kicking funnier. The most classic example of it can be found here: http://www.majhost.com/gallery/ninjamaster504/TheArtOfStuff/ljthatsreallymt_win.png Despite being thought of as an old-ish BZPian, MT is relatively young compared to most others, having only been on BZP for over 2.5 years. Although he is relatively young in BZP years, he is one of the oldest on BZPC in real life, being almost 15 and a half years old. MT also has a cat that comes on the chat named "Chubby Huggs." MT is the only one with a BZPC pet. The Toa Zehvor are: MT(leader) Sonu(deputy) Brenmac(3rd in command) ODSTarakava Levacius Cash Chicago Dakama Assasssin Burnmad Makuta of Comedy Kazi: Toa of Ice Quotes "Life is all about resolve. Outcome is secondary. It is resolve that determines the value of your life." MT, talking to VTP about whether or not to go through with a plan. "SWEET CRACKER SANDWICH!!!!!" MT, after talking to Mange on the phone for the first time. "The most dangerous opponent isn't one you can't stop. It's one you can't predict." MT, talking about how to beat someone in a war.